


Re-forged

by Ariana (Ariana_El)



Series: The House of Fëanor chronicles [6]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 23:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13728300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_El/pseuds/Ariana
Summary: Nelyafinwe Maitimo and the name under which he was known in Middle-Earth.The series is just to help with chronology, the stories can be read separately.





	Re-forged

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that goes with my other stories, but can be read separately.  
> Timeline - less than a year after Fingon rescued Maedhros. Few months after Fingolfin became king.  
> As usual, translation from Polish.

**Re-forged**

It started with whispers and remarks during their first visit when they wished to renew the contacts and introduce The High King of Noldor to the Sindar living nearby. The Winter passed and great preparations were being made with the first signs of Spring. Turgon had managed to make first plans for his city on the shore and the Noldor princes needed their own places in this new world, for despite being in good terms it was plain they could not all stay by the lake Mithrim.

What Finrod and Turgon started the last Autumn, Fingolfin intended to continue, as they still needed more goods than they were able to produce without having their own resources; their mines on the hills were just being built.

It seemed the Noldor were very interesting to the local elves. Already some of them wished to join Turgon in building the new city. The elves from Aman possessed huge knowledge and they were willing to share it, while the Sindar knew the land and how to best exploit it, so both groups wished to maintain contacts.

And so it came that Noldor and Sindar met to celebrate the coming of Spring with wine and songs. Maglor and Finrod sang of Yavanna’s creations, party translating the words, partly leaving the music to speak for itself. The hosts joined them.

And so in these songs sung till late night the eldest son of Feanor appeared as well. The Noldor looked at each other in astonishment, surprised that the news about the elf rescued from the Enemy had spread so far already. Many Sindar almost worshiped him and they could not comprehend why Fingolfin was their king and not him. The whole situation turned awkward at some point, but they understood the explanation that Fingolfin was the eldest descendant of Finwe.

“Have you noticed? To them, you are not Nelyafinwe Maitimo.” Maglor sat by his brother, free for a moment from Finrod’s company; they had been presenting their songs to the hosts for the most part of the evening. “Maedhros, that’s how they sing about you,” he sang melodiously.

“I like it,” stated the elder of the brothers, gazing lazily at the feast. “Maedhros... Perhaps I could even use it...”

“Maitimo...” Cheeriness disappeared from Maglor’s voice at once.

“And you?” Maedhros leaned suddenly and stared at his brother insistently. “Would you have kept your name, Makalaure, had you been stripped of your voice? I don’t want Amme’s name turn into mockery. And this,” he shook his maimed arm. “This is neither beautiful nor well-shaped. It’s an aberration. Necessary to save me, I know,” he added emotionlessly, as if he had been telling that himself many times before.

“Maidros...” muttered Maglor in Quenya. “It would suit you,” he claimed suddenly with interest, as if he was already making up verses in his head. “You... you probably don’t realise how much your fёa burns when you’re struggling with stronger emotions. They called our father the Spirit of Fire, but when I look at you... It’s no longer just the Trees...” he stopped, lost in thoughts.

“Not Maidros.” His brother corrected him and switched to Sindarin. “Maedhros. Don’t look at me like that, Kano. They do not call me that to mock me, but to show respect. These are new lands and new allies. And I,” he snorted mockingly. “I no longer am Maitimo. Do not delude yourself I could be. Everything that happened formed...” he stopped and stared with unseeing eyes at the fires around, at the passing silhouettes that threw long shadows on the nearby walls.

“Nelyo?” Maglor moved closer, worried with his brother’s stillness.

“They are right,” repeated Maedhros forcefully and his fёa shone brightly. “All of this re-forged me. Let’s just hope it’s for the better.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve read several notes concerning etymology of Maedhros’s names and in one I found info that while Maedhros is sindarinized version coming from Maitimo and Russandol, in one of the earlier versions Maidros was quenya name meaning „Pale glitter”. I took he liberty of playing a bit with that.  
> Please let me know what you think.


End file.
